bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kuin Hachisuka
is a student and part-time villain serving the Villain Factory in the spin-off Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. With her Queen Bee Quirk, she possessed Tamao Oguro, the daughter of Knuckleduster. Appearance Kuin is a young girl wearing a school uniform. One of her eyes is hidden by her hair and an eye-patch, due to an attack from Chizome Akaguro. She also wears dark nail polish. Kuin's true identity is the Queen Bee itself, she appears as a regular bee with an extremely bloated behind. Personality Kuin's personality is a fusion of Tamao Oguro's, and the the swarm of parasitic bees that have infiltrated her brain. Kuin is a cheerful girl who is described as strange by her own friends. This cheerful attitude is, however, nothing more than a farce. In reality, she is a ruthless villain who does not seem to care about the destruction caused by the victims of her bees. She is also extremely manipulative and enjoys toying with the emotions of her potential victims. She seems to be very fond of her bees which she calls her "babies." By utilizing Trigger she sacrifices some control over her host body in order to achieve more strength, giving Tamao Oguro back some control. Synopsis Kuin notices Pop☆Step and asks Koichi Haimawari, who was with Pop☆Step, to take a photo of the two of them. After thanking them she runs back to her friends who were waiting for her. While she is admiring the photo a bee suddenly appears and disappears behind Kuin's eye-patch. She then runs away after claiming that she has to go to work. Kuin takes her eye-patch off and releases a plethora of bees with strings containing the Trigger drug and they proceed to sting random citizens, turning them into monsters wreaking havoc in the city. The Impromptu Villans are quickly subdued by the Heroes. Kuin met up with Teruo Unagisawa while the attack was taking place and suddenly starts bleeding out of her eye because someone squashed one of her bees. Teruo and Kuin then continue to walk into a back alley. Later as Kuin is shopping, her Trigger supplier calls and tells that she should pick her targets more carefully, focusing on those with strong wills and potential. That night, she offers Trigger to a drug addict and encourages him to use his enhanced power, which he does by trying to smash her, but she dodges the strike and continues encouraging him before leaping away. The next day, Kuin is sitting in a cafe and on the phone with her supplier. She questions if they should take care of the three vigilantes that keep interfering, but the supplier points out that they receive real battle data without involving Heroes or the Police Force. After the call, Kuin is approached by a man, who asks if she is "Honey." Complimenting his appearance, she takes him by the hand and leads him outside. She later allied with Stendhal to get rid of the vigilantes. He betrayed her by attempting to stab her eye, but her bees catch the knife. Knuckleduster manages to get her swarm to leave his daughter's body by stopping his daughter's heart. He then extracts the queen bee (Kuin) from her eye. He calls back the swarm with a pheromone & bomb combination device, which explodes, killing the queen bee and the swarm. Knuckleduster manages to resuscitate his daughter and save her. Abilities High Agility: Kuin is able to leap from building to building with ease and run at speeds that surpass those of Knuckleduster. Quirk Queen Bee: Kuin's Quirk allows her to call and command worker bees which can attack and sting people. Kuin can enhance her bees' stingers by attaching items to them such as Trigger. Kuin's Quirk gives her a wide range of attacks, as she was able to use her plethora of bees to inject Trigger into dozens of people simultaneously. When her bees are killed, the damage is reflected in her body, as shown when Knuckleduster crushed one of her worker bees and Kuin's eye started bleeding and she felt pain. Electric Eel: After regaining control over Tamao's body - who had been injected with a sample collected from Teruo Unagisawa, Kuin was able to use Electric Eel as a second Quirk, trying and failing to use it to restart her host's heart. Super Moves *'Bomb Bee': Using the Queen Bee Quirk, Kuin can create Bomb Bees, highly explosive bees that detonate when ordered to. Creating even a single Bomb Bee takes a toll on the host, and as such the ones created after the first are simple firecrackers. Trivia * In the kanji in Kuin Hachisuka's name ku "九"(lit.nine) in "印" (lit.stamp, seal, mark, imprint, symbol, emblem, trademark, evidence, souvenir). In her surname Hachi "蜂" (lit.bee, wasp, hornet), su "須" (lit.mandatory) ka "賀" (lit.congratulate, greet, celebrate). **"Kuin" is also the Japanese pronunciation of the English word "Queen" which could be pronounced as Queen Bee her quirk *Kuin's favorite food is honey toast. References Site Navigation ru:Куинн Хачисука Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Illegals Antagonists Category:Impromptu Villains Category:Trigger dealers Category:Individual Villains Category:Villain Factory Category:Deceased Category:Animals